Various sensing technologies have been utilized to classify the occupant of a vehicle seat for purposes of determining whether to enable or disable air bag deployment, and/or for purposes of determining how forcefully an air bag should be deployed. The present invention is directed to an approach in which at least one capacitive load cell is installed in a vehicle seat, and the capacitance of the load cell is measured to provide an indication of the weight applied to the seat and/or the distribution of the applied weight. In general, capacitive load cells are well known in the sensing art, such as in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,263 to Haberl et al., issued on May 5, 1981. Capacitive load cells have also been applied to vehicle seats for sensing occupant weight and distribution; see, for example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,033 to Seitz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,620 to Gilbert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,789 to Kraetzl; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,359 to Washeleski et al.
One of the problems encountered with using a capacitive load cell in a vehicle seat is that stray or parasitic capacitance between the load cell and other objects, including objects resting on or under the seat, tend to influence measurement of the load cell capacitance. Another problem is electromagnetic interference from various electrical devices both inside and outside the vehicle. And in applications that include more than one capacitive load cell or a multi-plate sensor such as disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,033 to Seitz, conductive or wet objects placed on the seat can capacitively couple the cells.
The problems associated with electromagnetic coupling and interference can be addressed to some degree by shielding the load cell, as mentioned in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,359 to Washeleski et al. An analogous approach is suggested in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,845 to Stanley et al. in regard to a sensor designed to capacitively interact with a seat occupant, where a driven shield is placed between the sensor and a seat heater element disposed beneath the sensor. However, introducing a shield significantly increases problems associated with stray or parasitic capacitance. Accordingly, what is needed is a capacitive load cell and sensing circuit that provides an accurate and reliable measure of load cell capacitance.